TOUCH MY BODY :D
by Fabulous-Prince-Gumball
Summary: CRACK, CUPCAKES, WINNIE THE POOH, ROXAS IN A MARTHA STEWART APRON. A little something I wrote for akuroku day. WHICH WAS WEEKS AGO. but I had no interwebz until today b/c we moved! D: BUT IT'S HERE NOW. I OWN NOTHING, BUT LAWD IF I DID, YOU WOULD KNOW.


**_[Lucky Thirteen.]_**

So, it started off as a pretty normal day for Roxas. His crazed, druggie of an uncle- Winnie the Pooh- had come over earlier to help make cupcakes with his nephew. As if that wasn't bad enough for poor Roxas, Sora also decided to show up UNANNOUNCED, like he usually does, and decided to hobo on the blonde's couch.

Well, that was about 2 hours ago and the only thing productive his Uncle Pooh did at all, was promptly pass out in Roxas' hallway, having showed up drunk.

Sora was absolutely NO help, and st through the whole traumatizing ordeal watching Spongebob.

Eventually, Roxas just said fuck it, and started on the cupcakes himself, donning a very frilly and quite girly, Martha Stewart apron. "God, I don't even know why I'm still doing this." the blonde muttered to himself. Just then, Sora decided to skip into the room. "Roxas! What'cha-

is that a Betty Crocker apron?

"Martha Stweart, actually," Roxas corrected automatically. Fml.

Sora snickered. "Yeah, that makes it soooo much better, Roxas."

"Shut up." Roxas grumbled and began to furiously mix the batter. Sora took in the scene as he sat down on a stool.

Roxas.

Wearing a frilly apron.

Making confectionery sweets.

OMG.

"So," Sora regarded Roxas with knowing eyes, "Whose the lucky boy?"

Roxas froze and his eyes slowly met Sora's. "W-what?" Sora just grinned. "Oh come on, Roxas. How long have we known each other? So tell me. Who are the cupcakes for?"

Roxas' cheeks gained a slight pink tinge, as he averted his eyes, and poured the batter into the muffin pan. "It's for no one. I just felt the need to make cupcakes."

". . .You don't even LIKE sweets. Wow. You fail at lying, Rox." Roxas didn't reply, and still refused to look at Sora. Said brunette sighed heavily and stood up in a flourish. "Oh, Roxas! You won't even tell your very best friend who has captured your heart! I feel so. . . so betrayed!" Sora covered his eyes threw himself on the ground dramatically.

Roxas rolled his baby blues, and slapped his hands on the counter. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you if you stop talking!"

"YAY!!!!" Sora stood up and rushed to sit on the counter next to Roxas. "Soooo, who is it?" he leaned in close to Roxas. Yeeeeeeah. Sora really didn't have a clue what personal space was. A little bit embarrassed, Roxas covered his face with his hands. "Axfeuskj."

"What?"

"Axxkelkjlk."

". . .I didn't quite catch-"

"I SAID IT'S AXEL!"

". . .OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Sora squealed-shut up it was a very manly squeal, and hugged his best friend. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Now completely resembling a tomato, Roxas replied, "Because I knew you would react like this."

As soon as the words left his lips, a loud crash was heard from upstairs. Sora and Roxas looked at each other, and then at where Roxas' uncle was laying-still unconscious- in the hall next to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Sora whispered, a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I'll go check it out." Carefully making his way up the stairs as quietly as he could, Roxas followed a low murmuring voice to his. . . bedroom?!

The blonde mustered up his courage, and pushed open his door. And saw the last person he thought he would ever see in his room. Though he's had a few fantasies about the person but that's besides the point.

Axel.

The red head turned around startled, wide, green eyes met Roxas' and then found there way to the apron he was wearing. "Is that a Betty Crocker apron?"

"Martha Stewart, actually- WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE, IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?!" he yelled backing up against the wall, cheeks warm.

Axel shrugged, grinning. "I just wanted to come see you."

Roxas' heart hammered in his chest. He wanted to see him? Wow, how cliché is this whole situation? "So why didn't you just knock on the front door. LIKE A NORMAL, SANE PERSON."

Axel got a contemplative look on his face. "Huh. I never thought of that."

Well that was a face+palm moment, right there. Roxas groaned and pressed his fist against his eyes. "Man, you're an idiot. What exactly did you want to see me for?" Axel grinned-more like smirked, in Roxas' educated opinion, and advanced towards said blonde. "Well ya see, Roxy, there's something I needed to confront you about." Axel stopped, a mere 3 feet from Roxas.

"And that would be?" Roxas prompted, cheeks flaring red yet again. He wondered vaguely if he could get heat stroke from blushing so much. "You like me."

It wasn't a question, so much as it was a statement of fact. Roxas' mouth dropped open slightly, before he shook his head furiously. "O-of course I like you, you're a good friend."

Placing a hand on one side of Roxas' pretty blonde head, and using the other to cup the blonde's chin, Axel leaned in a bit closer, his lips hovering over the others. "Really, now? I think it's something more than that. . ." he whispered before closing the distance.

Meanwhile, Sora had decided to put the cupcakes in the oven to bake. He swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the counter. "What the hell is taking that boy? OH NO. WHAT IF HE'S BEING RAPED AND TORTURED BY SOME CRAZED PEDOPHILE?!" as soon as those words left his mouth, Roxas entered the the kitchen, looking suspiciously disheveled, pink cheeked and bright eyed, with an also suspiciously disheveled, grinning Axel.

"Yo, Sora! Do I smell cupcakes?"

Sora blinked once. Twice. Before he busted out laughing. Well, he was right about the crazed pedophile comment.


End file.
